vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Highfather
|-|Pre-Flashpoint Emanation= |-|Post-Flashpoint Emanation= Summary Highfather is one of the most powerful New Gods and the benevolent ruler of New Genesis, an archetypal world beyond the bounds of time and space. In the past, Highfather was known as Izaya the Inheritor, and he was the mightiest warrior and leader of New Genesis. After his wife Avia was killed by Steppenwolf, Izaya initiated war against Apokolips, unknowingly playing into Darkseid's plans. Eventually, in despair, Izaya wandered into the wilderness in an attempt to find answers and came upon the Wall, a relic of the Old Gods that was connected to the Source. Izaya formed a connection with the Source, gaining wisdom and transforming into Highfather. Returning to the other gods of New Genesis, Highfather preached the teachings of the Source and became their spiritual leader. Eventually, after long conflict with Darkseid, Highfather swapped sons with him in accordance with Metron's peace treaty. He then dedicated himself to raising Darkseid's son Orion. It was later clarified that Highfather and the other New Gods are not simply alien beings from an extradimensional realm, they are living ideas from a higher, archetypal realm; every storyline except for Final Crisis simply deals with emanations of the higher-dimensional deities touching the lower-dimensional multiverse. Following the events of Final Crisis, Highfather and the other New Gods were severely weakened and reduced, recuperating within the Earth-51 universe. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-B | 4-B | Low 1-C Name: Highfather (Formerly Izaya the Inheritor) Origin: DC Comics Gender: Male Age: Over 245,000 years | Billions of years | Unknown; exists beyond normal time Classification: New God Powers and Abilities: |-|Pre-Flashpoint Emanation= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Weapon Mastery and Martial Arts (As Izaya, was a master of weaponry and a "superb" hand-to-hand combatant), Flight, Immortality (Type 1; Type 9 - the true Highfather exists in a higher plane of existence), Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Large Size (Type 6 - New Gods are so large that the Earth is a speck to them), Extrasensory Perception (Can sense targets throughout time and space), Stealth Mastery (Prevented a Mother Box from detecting him), Matter Manipulation (Turned Lightray into slime and threatened to scatter him across the sky as stardust; Reconstructed Barda's cooking), Energy Manipulation (Can manipulate energy around himself, even freezing Darkseid's Omega Beams; Restored Wildfire from being dissipated in quanta), Energy Projection (Can fire energy blasts on a massive scale), Energy Absorption (Can drain energy out of targets), Homing Attack (Can split his attacks into multiple parts to seek out targets), Forcefield Creation (Made a large cone of protective light and a spherical barrier around himself), Spatial Manipulation (Fused Apokolips and New Genesis so that they were spatially warped together), Life Manipulation (Drew out latent strength from Beautiful Dreamer's soul to help her in childbirth), Creation (Made toys for children), Teleportation and Dimensional Travel (His Wonder Staff can achieve teleportation without a boom tube, and he can summon boom tubes without a Mother Box), BFR (Banished Parademons), Time Travel (Orion stated that any god can easily move through time), Summoning (His Alpha Bullets can summon anyone to him, even across time and dimensions; Can also intercept other teleportation beams), Pocket Reality Manipulation (Began spinning Orion into a cosmos of torment), Intangibility (Can phase through solid matter), Telekinesis (Took the Black Racer's ski pole from Scott Free), Telepathy (Can link minds together using Source energy and instantly read minds with a touch), Memory Manipulation (Can remove memories and implant fake ones), Biological Manipulation (Restored the people of Scott Free's neighborhood from being devolved into beasts), Sound Manipulation (Can howl forcefully enough to shake the cosmos), Technology Manipulation (His Wonder Staff can interact with basic technology), Water Manipulation (Can use water to view faraway events), Shapeshifting (Can alter his and others' appearances), Astral Projection (Can make large projections across interdimensional distances), Perception Manipulation (Cloaked himself from detection), Healing (Can channel Source energy to heal others), Avatar Creation (Made an avatar, similarly to Darkseid, while he was trapped in the Source Wall), Statistics Amplification (Can channel the mystic force of New Genesis to increase the power of his blasts), Sealing (Used the "core of his omnipotence" to seal off the god asylum), Power Bestowal (Passed his power to Atinai to help her construct Supertown and restored Bouncing Boy's powers after Darkseid removed them), Power Modification (While weakened, made Pre-Crisis Superboy and Supergirl able to ignore red solar radiation), Fusionism (Fused himself and four others into The One), Resurrection (The Alpha Effect can be used to revive the dead), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2 - Scott Free used the Alpha Effect to depower and banish the Black Racer) Resistance to Corruption (While heavily weakened, instantly restored Darkseid's corrupted Orion clone to normal), Disease Manipulation (Can shield himself from a god-killing plague), Telepathy (Martian Manhunter stated New Gods are hard to touch telepathically), Extreme Cold and Cosmic Radiation (Can fly unharmed in space) |-|Post-Flashpoint Emanation= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Possibly Extrasensory Perception (Should possess the same 18 divine senses Darkseid does), Immortality (Type 1), Self-Sustenance (Types 1 and 2), Flight, Energy Manipulation (Bound Wonder Woman's hands with energy and channeled White Lantern Kyle's reality warping wave away), Energy Projection (Can fire blasts from his staff), Danmaku (Can fire barrages of small energy spheres to knock his target back), Portal Creation and Dimensional Travel (Can summon boom tubes), BFR (Banished the Templar Guardians with a boom tube), Astral Projection (Can project his face to communicate over long distances) Resistance to Disease Manipulation (New God physiology makes them immune to disease), Reality Warping (Walked unharmed through White Lantern Kyle's reality warping wave), Extreme Cold and Cosmic Radiation (Can fly unharmed in space) |-|Godhead= All previous abilities to a much greater degree, plus Abstract Existence (Type 1 - New Gods are living ideas from a platonic, archetypal world), Self-Sustenance (Type 3), Non-Corporeal, Higher-Dimensional Existence, Large Size (Type 10 - Comparable in size to Godhead Darkseid, who was large enough to fall over the entire multiverse) Attack Potency: Multiverse level (Was evenly matched with Darkseid even before gaining his connection to the Source, and afterward was the strongest of the New Gods. Takion viewed Highfather and Darkseid as being in a league of their own. Highfather considered Takion to be his avatar and was so powerful that Darkseid stated only Orion's true power could hold him) | Solar System level (Stalemated Post-Flashpoint Darkseid for seven days. Pierced an Nth Metal Golem, something not even Post-Flashpoint Orion could do. Casually swatted aside a combined attack from the Templar Guardians) | Low Complex Multiverse level (Comparable to Godhead Darkseid) Speed: Massively FTL+ (52 quintillion times – flew to the edge of the universe in moments) | At least FTL movement speed with Massively FTL+ flight speed (Equal to Post-Flashpoint Darkseid) | Nigh-Omnipresent (Comparable to Godhead Darkseid) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable (Comparable to Darkseid) | Class Y (Easily flexed out of John Stewart's construct) | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Multiversal (Comparable to Darkseid) | Solar System Class (Comparable to Darkseid) | Low Complex Multiversal Durability: Multiverse level (Should be comparable to his own power. Has fought against Darkseid in the past, even before becoming Highfather) | Solar System level (Took attacks from Post-Flashpoint Darkseid for seven days straight. John Stewart's construct shattered on his arm, doing no damage. Walked through a blast from Carol Ferris) | Low Complex Multiverse level (Should be comparable to his own power) Stamina: Infinite (His energy is channeled directly from the Source, which is infinite) | Godlike (Can fight for seven days straight) | Infinite (Non-corporeal abstract being) Range: Multiversal+ (His power is capable of reaching every corner of existence) | Unknown, likely Low Multiversal (scaling from Post-Flashpoint Darkseid) | Low Complex Multiversal Intelligence: At least Extraordinary Genius (Is comparable enough to Darkseid that he has successfully maintained a stalemate against him for eons, countering his never-ending schemes. Has countless years of experience in strategy, military tactics, and governing. Post-Flashpoint Highfather was able to effortlessly gain full control over the Life Equation when he was channeling it through Kyle's mind, while Kyle himself could barely handle it despite being the one to obtain it) Standard Equipment: Wonder Staff, through which Highfather can channel the energies of the Source | War-Staff Weaknesses: Highfather is vulnerable to radion, a lethal substance to New Gods. It should be noted, however, that powerful New Gods like Kalibak are able to easily survive normal radion shots. Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Pre-Flashpoint Emanation= Alpha Effect: Highfather's innate power is heavily implied to be the same as Scott Free's, the opposite to Darkseid's Omega Effect. However, he has only shown one ability that can be specifically attributed to this power. * Alpha Bullets: A similar-looking ability to Darkseid's Omega Beams, Highfather uses this power to summon targets to him rather than banish them away, as the Omega Beams do. Source Energies: Highfather possesses an innate connection to the Source through his Wonder Staff. He is never without the staff, and uses it to access an enormous variety of abilities. |-|Post-Flashpoint Emanation= Highfather's Post-Flashpoint emanation lacks a huge amount of the variety of his Pre-Flashpoint emanation. He has no connection to the Source, and relies on boom tubes to teleport. |-|Godhead= As all instances of Highfather seen in lower-dimensional realms are infinitesimally small parts of his true being, it stands to reason that Godhead Highfather possesses all of the abilities demonstrated by them but to a much greater degree. Key: Pre-Flashpoint Emanation | Post-Flashpoint Emanation | Godhead Notes: * Before making any changes to this page, please read and follow the Power-scaling Rules for Marvel and DC Comics. * "Avatar" is a term specifically referring to an ability demonstrated by Pre-Flashpoint Darkseid and Highfather, and it was never stated that the lesser versions of New Gods were specifically created by them to interact with lower dimensions. The term used by Grant Morrison to refer to these lower aspects of the New Gods is "emanation". * Like other New Gods, the Pre-Flashpoint emanation of Orion was unaffected by Crisis on Infinite Earths, as the Fourth World universe was not destroyed and recreated. * The Post-Flashpoint emanations of New Gods have very different histories, power-sets, and power levels than the Pre-Flashpoint emanations. * While Highfather has a similar connection to the Source and more experience with it compared to Takion, as well as the latter being described as a avatar of his power, certain abilities of Takion’s are exclusive to him. Thus, while Highfather likely has many of his powers, they have not been listed here due to lack of information. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Comicbook Characters Category:DC Comics Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Rulers Category:Gods Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Aliens Category:Geniuses Category:Immortals Category:Staff Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Flight Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Matter Users Category:Energy Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Space Users Category:Life Users Category:Creation Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:BFR Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Summoners Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Memory Users Category:Biology Users Category:Sound Users Category:Technology Users Category:Water Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Healers Category:Duplication Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Portal Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Large Sized Characters Category:New Gods Category:Abstract Entities Category:Perception Users Category:Avatar Creation Users Category:Parents Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1